


Love Bites

by CreepyGhostQueen



Series: AU high school dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Horny Dean, Horny Teenagers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, reader - Freeform, teenage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyGhostQueen/pseuds/CreepyGhostQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine making love to a high school Dean Winchester, during school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

You'd never associate with someone like the Dean Winchester. Yet, as you sit with your group of friends your eyes keep drifting over to the table where he sits with only a few other rebels. 

"Look the Winchester boy is back." Your friend laughs. 

"I heard he tried to kill himself." Your other friend joins in. 

"Such a loser."

"Well he is cute."

"No, you see Ryan Lawrence is cute, Winchester is just weird."

There was a pause before all eyes met you. You hadn't said a word yet, partly because you had nothing to say, all you knew was that he was in to rock music and had a freshman brother, nothing more than that. 

"Y/N" your friend looks at you almost cunningly. "I dare you to do seduce him."

"Lawrence?" You ask. 

"No, Winchester," she laughs "go get him to have sex with you."

"I don't know him." You protest. 

"Get to know him." They all giggle. "don't be a wimp."

You're silent. 

"I double dog dare you."

You roll your eyes. "Fine but you owe me."

"You do it and we will chip in ten bucks each."

You eye each of your friends carefully. Eighty dollars, not bad at all, and just for a quickie with a rebel boy. You normally wouldn't but as you glane over to his table you begin to fantasize. You've had sex before, but never with a dirtball. "Fine." You hiss and turn on your heels. 

Dean is sitting at his table with headphones in his ears and a Walkman on the table beside him. He drums with his hands and sings almost silently along with the words. His friends seem to be doing the same to their own songs. You stand a safe distance behind him and listen to the gentle lyrics escaping his lips. 

"Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies  
It's no surprise  
Love begs, love pleads  
It's what I need"

You can hear the music through his headphones as you step closer. 

"Dean." One of his friends hits his arm and gestures to you. 

Dean pulls the headphones off of his head and stares at you halfheartedly. "What?" He asks rather rudely. 

You take a look back at your friends who are huddled up and laughing. 

"Winchester?" You force a smile. 

"And who are you princess?" The name makes his friends laugh. 

"The names Y/N." You run your hands through your teased hair. 

"Can I help you?" He looks still confused, and slightly annoyed. 

"Well-" you walk around and sit on the edge of the table, resting your foot on his chair. "Maybe I could use your help." You speak softly and seductively. Your eyes dart up to your friends, still laughing. 

"How much are they paying you?" He ask under his breath just loud enough for you to hear. 

"Eighty." Tell him in a disappointed voice. 

Dean stands up and hovers over you. You tilt your head up to meet his green-brown eyes. "What for exactly?" He whispers just loud enough for you to hear

Your eyes trail to his crotch, and then to your chest, name slowly back up to him. 

"How will they know?" His friends had now gone back to their music and only watched, not listened to your conversation. 

"If I smell like sex when I come back or not." You say in a smug tone. 

"How about." He knelt lower, his eyes lining up with your. "I dont want to have sex with a prep like you, and you don't want sex with me." You scunch your nose and nod in agreement. "So how about we go off, I let you suck my cock, then you go get your money and give me thirty. Deal?"

"Ten" you haggle. 

"Twenty. Or no deal." His face is straight as he reaches behind you for his player and headphones. He shoves them into his bag before looking up at your for and answer. 

You pause. Sixty dollars is still a good price for only a blowjob. "Deal." 

In one sudden moment he wraps his arm around your waist and helps you off the table. "Show me where." He winks and keeps his arm around your waist. 

His friends look up and roll their eyes while yours giggle and try to hide their glances. You lead dean down the stairs and in to a hallway without cameras, his hand never removing from your waist. 

You two set down your bags and Dean leans against the wall with his arms crossed. "You're not a virgin right?"

"Do I look like a virgin?" You scoff. 

His eyes examained your body. "C'mere." He holds out his arms. 

You step closer to him. It's rare for you to be this close to someone like him. His hair is short and sticks up, you imagine touching it would hurt. His clothes are worn and dirty, but as you stepped closer you could smell a sweet cologne rising from him. 

He pulls you in for a hug and holds his arms loosely at your waist. His eyes look down kindly into yours. Dean is about a foot taller than you and in his embrace you seem small and fragile. His hand moves up to the arch of your back and he smiles. "Well if I'm letting you suck my dick, shouldn't I get a kiss first?"

"You're getting a twenty." You say, but in your mind you want to agree with him. 

"Twenty and a kiss?" He begs with puppy dog eyes. 

"Hmmm" you bite your bottom lip. "Alright." 

He pulls you closer and gently leans his head down to kiss you. Your lips meet and a huge smile springs across your face. He senses it and kisses you again, and again. And again, this time adding his tongue to the mix. 

It didn't take long for you to rest your hands on his chest. It was rather firm, he was in very good shape. As he kissed you your hands slid down to his waist. "Let's get this over with." You sigh. 

He helps you loosen his belt, you undo his pants and pull them down, along with his grey boxers. His cock is half hard, you wrap your hand around it and give a few stroaks, feeling it harden in the palm of your hand. It is rather large, longer and thicker than what you were used to, and nowhere near what you had expected. You slide your hand a few more times before getting down onto your knees. 

Dean gives you a soft smile. "You don't have to if-"

You cut him off by wrapping your lips around the head and licking it. He moves his hips slightly and you allow more of his cock onto your mouth. He let's out a nearly silent moan. You allowed in more, licking along his shaft as you did so. He began to buck his hips, sending it deeper down your throat. You feel a small trickle of tangy pre-come escape and slide down your throat. Dean grabs your hair and gently pulls you away. 

"I want more." He mumbles softly. 

"More?" You thought the agreement was a blowjob. 

"Please, I promise to be quick."

You weren't quite sure what he wanted, but you nodded and he pulled back up his boxers and pants, keeping his belt off however. He switches positions with you, pushing you into the corner. 

Dean looks up with pleading eyes as his hand grips the waistband of your black leggings. "May I?"

You nod hesitantly. He pulls them down, along with your panties and sets them carefully beside the two of you. The lower half of your body is now fully exposed. He rests his hands on your shoulders and applies a slight pressure. It doesn't hurt, but you take his hint and slide down the wall into a sitting position. 

Softly he runs his hands up your thighs. "You're wet?" He smiles as his hand brushes along your pussy. "I love that." He speaks as though he is hypnotized by your body. 

He crawls to his knees and kisses up your thigh, until his mouth hovers just about your clit. He gives it one good lick before looking up at you. Your smile confirms his unspoken question and he continues lapping at your folds. 

His hands run up your shirt and under your bra. You don't mind as his tongue fucks your pussy and his hands massage your nipples. It isn't until he lightly scraps his teeth along your clit that you let out an audible moan. It encourages his to nibble softly on the bundle of nerves and you shake in pleasure. 

"Y/N." Dean sighs. 

"Yes Dean?" You are disappointed that he stopped. 

"I want more.' He reached his hand down and slide a finger inside. He curled it to touch your g-spot and your legs shake harder. He slipped in another finger and twisted his wrist softly. 

He positioned himself beside you as he conintued with a steady pace of his fingers. His chin rested on your shoulders and your eyes closed to the pleasure. Just as you had gotten used to his fingers he greated you with a surprise. He bit down, teasingly on your shoulder. 

"Dean." You sighed and laughed together. 

"I want more." He moaned as he slid out his fingers and sucked on them gently, the look in his eyes nearly sending you into orgasm. "Don't come yet." He begs with the voice of a child. 

"I can't help it." You sigh. 

"Let me please," his breath was heavy. "Let me make love to you."

Normally you would say no, you weren't a whore, but after all this, why say no now. "Dean please."

He dropped the lower half of his clothes once more before laying your bare ass on the cold floor of the school. He was gentle and slow, kissing every exposed spot on your body. He trailed down your neck with his tongue until he decided to go to your mouth instead. You could still taste yourself on his tongue. 

Slowly, oh ever so slowly, he lines the head of his cock to your opening. You both nod in agreement and he slides in. Barely. You arch your back and raise your hips to reach his. His hand pushed you down however and you obeyed, keeping flat against the floor. 

He gave into your desires still, by sliding it in as deep as it could go and nearly pulling out completely before ramming back in, only to pull out slowly again. 

"Faster!" You beg. 

He presses his fingers up against his mouth and mutters a silent "shhhh." 

Both of you heard the faint rustle of keys. Fear struck you and you attempted to get up and reach for your pants but the Winchester boy kept you down. The fear made adrenaline race through your body. As soon as the sound of keys vanished he thrusted in both harder and faster. 

You had trouble keeping silent but you tired your hardest, only letting a few moans escape, and it pleased Dean when you did. You felt your body tense up and your toes curl. You could feel an orgasm quickly building. Dean must've known too, or felt the same way, because his movements became almost hostile as he held your waist for more momentum. 

It didn't take long before you muscles clenched and an orgasm surged through your body. Only a few more thrusts and Dean was joining you in this strange ecstasy. He collapsed beside you, both of you still only dressed from the waist up. You lay there for a few minutes before concenting to get dressed. 

Once both your pants were back on, Dean wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you back into him. He kissed your neck before nipping at it gently. 

"quit it." You say in a joking manner and Dean spins you around to kiss your lips. 

The bell rings for lunch to be dismissed. "Better go get your money. And keep it all." He smiles lightly. "See you around I guess."

"Who cares about the money." You place your arms around his neck. "All I care about is that I have you." He smiled and you plant another kiss on his lips. "Now go before you're late to class."

"I love you Y/N" he shouts behind him as he runs down the hall. 

"I love you too." You blush and make your way upstairs to class.


End file.
